Sonic X Season 4: Eggman's Last Stand
by Final Hedgehog Kingdom
Summary: Now that Chris is out of the way, what is Eggman planning to do? Will Chris make it home as himself, or at all? Will Cosmo and Shadow return? How have Sonic and friends gotten back to their lives after Cosmo's death and Chris's sudden departure?
1. Planet Reborn

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic- characters.

Author's Note: To everone who's reading this: This is based on the events of the original Japanese anime, not the one 4Kids dubbed, so if you know only about the English version, you may find this confusing.

* * *

**Planet Reborn**

Everything was back to normal in Mobius. It was as if the adventure throughout the galaxy had never happened. Perhaps the life there was meant to be immutable. Sonic was running around freely like always, having almost completely effaced the past memories from his mind. Amy was naturally chasing him all the time, not giving him even one moment of ephemeral respite. Tails was working on a new type of plane to fight Dr. Eggman. Knuckles obediently guarded the Master Emerald that Rouge tried to steal all the time just to tease him, or to get his attention. Cream spent time with her mother gardening. Dr. Eggman, along with Bokkun, Docoe, and Becoe, relentlessly tried to destroy places, but for Sonic and others, he was daily stuff; a part of their daily routine like eating breakfast.

Nobody of the animals ever talked about Chris, Shadow, or Cosmo after things had returned back to normal. They all had been close to them, and were now gone. Sonic personally didn't mind Chris's absence. The boy had been way too naive and overprotective over him. He also got in the way every time. Sonic didn't hate Chris, but he thought that it was better without him. He didn't belong on Mobius. Now the blue blur could enjoy the levity of freedom. He was born to be a hedonist. Though, deep inside he knew he'd miss the people of Station Square, it was his style to move on instead of worrying about the past.

Sonic's other friends had shown little more emotion for the fact that they would never see their human friends again. Cream sometimes asked did Chris remember them. Tails always told her that the boy would never have build a machine to make him return to Mobius, if he wasn't worried about them. It was an altruistic action to do, considering that he knew that it would endanger his own life.

* * *

Days went by and life was boring despite Eggman's attempts to take over the planet. Sometimes his attacks were even annoying; they started getting hackneyed. Tails had once suggested that they should build a machine that would send the evil doctor in another dimension. It would ameliorate things a lot, but everyone knew it was not a solution.

Tails himself was found watering a plant under his window every day. Everyone knew he hoped that perhaps one day Cosmo would born again from the seed, which she had been her last remnant after her death. The prolific plant was already ten centimeters tall, and it had formed a blossoming flower.

Sonic felt bad for the twin-tailed fox every time he saw him staring at the plant and sighing. The hedgehog decided to start to spend more time with his friend to make him forget the horrible events that had taken place last year. Sonic wanted to become an exemplary older brother who showed compassion and helped to support his friend in times of hardship.

Talking about spending time together, Amy Rose wanted to be with her hero as much as possible. Unfortunately her beloved always had some different plans. Still the pink hedgehog didn't give up. She had kept the white rose Sonic had given her as her most prized possession. The rose always gave her strength in life. It was a sign that he did care, and it facilitated her everytime she had a bad day.

As much as Sonic was a brother to Tails, Amy was like an older sister to Cream. Amy baby-sat the young rabbit when Vanilla went out with Vector, who had nowadays much more spare time, because there was a lack of need for detective work.

The two other detectives of Chaotix, Espio and Charmy were bored to death for not having much to do for living. Vector advised the two to get a female friend, and perhaps go on a date with her, as he did. Charmy whined that he was too young for romantic life, and Espio was just too cool for that.

* * *

Soon exactly one year had passed since Eggman had sent Chris back home.

That day when Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were dining in Amy's house, the door suddenly flew open with a slam. Everybody's heads turned towards the door where there was a white hedgehog standing, beside him a violet cat. They looked capricious so the trio got ready for battle. Instead of getting into battle positions the two starngers stood still on their spots, stupefied by the reaction. Their inncecous appearance gave Sonic and friends a picture that they meant to harm after all.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, I assume," the white hedgehog spoke pointing out his finger to the direction where the blue hedgehog was. "My name's Silver, and this is Blaze. We've come, because we need your help!"


	2. Eggman's Last Stand

**Eggman's Last Stand**

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked quickly with a mixture of distress and excitement in his voice. If a stranger asked for help it must be serious, but on the other hand the hero had been so bored that it was about time to get some action to this dull place.

"The city where we live in is under attack," Blaze explained her eyes flaming with despair.

"There are bombers and robots everywhere. They said they want to meet Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends," Silver said a little angrily, because he thought that the ravage was the blue hedgehog's fault.

"Sounds like Eggman," Sonic thought aloud. "Come on, let's go! I'll go get Cream and Vanilla. Tails and Knuckles, go get Chaotix. We can't let anyone get left behind, because Eggman's been more and more serious recently."

The animals separated to inform their other friends about the danger. Soon they all met on a green hill and started following Blaze and Silver, who showed the way to their village. The atmosphere was very tense and gloomy. When the animals were all far away from their homes, a bomber suddenly passed them high in the sky. It was Eggman's ship; there was his sign on the surface of the ship.

"Heh, the Eggmaniac doesn't know we aren't home now", Sonic chuckled, but suddenly his smile froze on his face. The ship started bombing their homes. The attack at Silver and Blaze's home had seemingly been merely a trap to make them leave their homes that Eggman was destroying now.

Not only the bombs fell from the skies, but also Dr. Eggman's evil robots had appeared out of nowhere with tanks of gasoline on their backs. Their rusty arms held flamethrowers that they used to cause a conflagration. Sudden heat and dense smoke conquered the clear air with its poisons, and wooden houses crashed down blackened, casting sparks and splinters everywhere. All was demolished down to debris when the wildfire destroyed everything in its way. The flames would definitely leave nothing but ashes left. All hope was gone. Eggman had succeeded, though he had fallen so low as to set up an arson. He had won this time.

"COSMO!" Tails cried abruptly, when he remembered the plant he had left under his window. Before anyone could notice, was Sonic already gone, heading towards Tails's place so quickly that only a blue streak could be seen o his trail. The twin-tailed fox looked after his friend.

"Please save her this time, Sonic. I trust you!"

* * *

Sonic had already captured the plant and was now running back to his friends. Fire fell from the skies and Sonic protected the plant with his own body, because he knew how important she was to his best friend. He did all he could, ignoring the undermining conditions. The fire was as dangerous enemy for him as water in this case.

Finally the fastest thing alive came out of the burning forest, holding out Cosmo's plant. Sonic's quills were smoking and he was panting. It was obvious that he had done his best. Tails took the plant from his friend. It was in perfect shape; not single spark had touched it. The fox's eyes filled with tears of joy as he hugged his best friend in the world, gratefully.

"Thank you so much, Sonic! This means so much to me!"

"I know," he replied.

Sonic seemed stolid. His face and heart was emotionless. This reminded him of the last time, when Cosmo had died. This had probably made it up to Tails. At least he hoped so, because remembering the last time had cost him some sleepless nights, though he nevere talked about them.

Cream cried against her mother's hem. Their homes were gone. All those golden memories along with the beautiful gardens and precious keepsakes, wiped out. Now that Sonic remembered who was to blame for all this mess again, his calmness changed to anger.

"I'm not letting you get away with this, Eggman!" He yelled and jumped high in the sky towards the bomber of the maniac.

* * *

Dr. Eggman was not surprised that Sonic jumped through the ceiling to the deck of his ship. The hedgehog damaged the engines of the ship viciously so that it began losing altitude. Eggman only laughed. Not the usual comical and ridiculous laugh. This laugh sounded much more evil. Almost maniacal. Sonic started to become unsure with his enemy laughing so hard. There had to be a trap somewhere.

"What's so funny, Egghead?" Sonic questioned the evil genius, who now seemed only evil. He looked around cautiously.

"Congratulation, Sonic! You have stopped my plans for the last time. Now it's time for me to step aside, and you are going to meet your maker."

"Hah! You're gonna send another one of your lame robots from your collection?"

"No," the doctor grinned from under his mustache. "This time I really am going to STEP ASIDE. I am going to sacrifice myself to summon the only being ever to destroy Sonic the Hedgehog: Mephiles the Dark."

"Who's that? What are you talking about? I've never been destroyed!" Sonic laughed hesitatively for the first time when being against Eggman. The doctor seemed so confident that it made the blue blur nervous.

"According to my researches, Mephiles destroyed you in a time that never actually took place," Eggman said. Sonic did not even want to know where such researches had come from. He just wished that his adversary hadn't forgotten his daily pills. Robotnik started walking towards some kind of generator with black liquid spinning inside of it, moving like a zombie towards it.

"Stop, what are you doing?" Sonic became alarmed. The doctor did not stop.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, countless times you have defeated me, humiliated me, destroyed my plans and my fortresses, my ships, my robots, everything. So many times you have made me, an evil genius, look like a fool in front of the world. Now it was the last time. Sonic, this is to prove how much I hate you!"

Eggman jumped into the generator and disintegrated. The black liquid started to form into something solid. At a first glance it looked like Sonic, but then it started to look something much more harmful and horrific. The blue hedgehog couldn't hear his friends scream on the ground over the thunder of the generator. The newborn creation had a dark purple color with white parts, crystal like structure of a hedgehog, and combined feet.

Suddenly, for an unknown reason, memories of something that never happened, came back to Sonic and his friends. They remembered Mephiles, Iblis, Elise and everything else that actually never happened, because the flame had been put out. It was an inexclipable feeling.

Now Sonic remembered Mephiles and saw him standing in front of him. The only being ever to kill Sonic the Hedgehog had formed.

* * *

******A/N: Eggman gone forever? Shocked? Surprised? Disappointed? Perhaps all at once? Hold on, this was only the start of the copious unexpected twists this story has to offer!**


	3. Emerald Hunt

** Emerald Hunt**

"What's taking him so long up there?" Tails wondered, starting to get worried Cosmo in his hands. "Usually he finishes him much faster."

"My head hurts," Knuckles said. "Suddenly I can remember Silver and Blaze."

"Me too," Amy said. "This is weird."

Cream didn't have a headache, because there were no memories returning to her, since she hadn't been a part of the adventure in Soleanna. The little rabbit wasn't concerned about Sonic either. The blue hedgehog almost never failed, so she was almost free of worries.

Right now she had reached the age when girls start to think romantic stuff. Amy and Vanilla had many times told Cream about what it's like to be in love, because both had someone they adored. Cream herself had started to feel differently about Tails. It didn't seem like the fox was only a friend to her anymore. Unfortunately the yellow fox's care over Cosmo broke Cream's spirit. She didn't envy Cosmo; the last Seedrian was still her friend and Cream hoped that she would born again so that they would be able to have fun once more.

Cream kicked the ashes on the ground, bored, and hit her foot on something. The object was a shiny locket. She picked it up and examined it. The locket was pink and heart-shaped, and there was a picture of a female rabbit inside. Cream recognized the picture to be one of herself. She wondered who the locket would belong to, thinking about Tails. To her disappointment, the rabbit found a name on the locket, which wasn't that of Tails's.

"Bokkun," Cream read aloud. "Why would he have a picture of me?" She thought scratching her head.

* * *

Meanwhile on Eggman's ship Sonic tried to discuss with Mephiles to get more time. He was hoping that maybe by some chance his friends would come to help.

"You can't destroy me," Sonic said. "You need a Chaos Emerald for that, like the last time."

"Wrong," Mephiles smiled. "Dr. Eggman managed to build a duplicate Chaos Emerald called the Black Diamond, which he named for its color and shape. The Black Diamond is the source of my powers. With the doctor's sacrifice, and other special ingredients I received even more godly powers than Solaris. I, too, can control time like Solaris, but I don't need Iblis for that. I'm in form of Mephiles, because that's the only form in which I have defeated you, and that is all that matters to my creator. You have never really destroyed Mephiles; Only Iblis and Solaris."

"So, you can control time, and don't need a Chaos Emerald to destroy me? That means that I can only defeat you with the help of Silver and Shadow, but you can kill me anytime!" Sonic realized.

"Yes! Did you really think that the doctor sacrificed himself and still let you with any chances? Fool! This was Eggman's best plan ever to annihilate you! He calculated all the possibilities and foresaw your every move. You are unable to prevent your death, for it is your eternal fate!"

Mephiles raised his arm and unleashed an energy blast that blew up the whole ship. One of the energy beams impaled and killed Sonic at that instant. His dead body flew through the air and hit the ground a few meters from the spot, where his friends were standing. The hero's body rolled uncontrollably like a ragdoll that had been tossed. Finally he stopped.

Everybody surrounded Sonic's body. Amy started crying when noticing that the male hedgehog was lifeless. Knuckles had almost fainted for Mephiles's powerful attack. Vanilla hugged her daughter in despair. Silver and Blaze were still confused about all that had happened so suddenly, even though their memories had returned as well. Tails put Cosmo's plant on the side and kneed beside his friend.

"Please don't die, Sonic! You have already done so much; you don't deserve this!"

Rouge the Bat saw everyone from above and landed. She seemed dizzy like Knuckles.

"What's going on in here? I've been having a terrible headache, and now… oh!" She fell silent as she saw Sonic dead.

Everybody's heads turned to face the sky, when they heard Mephiles laugh while levitating in the blood red sky. The animals escaped to a cave dragging Sonic with them, because Mephiles was much too strong for them to fight, especially now that the blue hero was gone.

* * *

"So Mephiles has returned, huh?" Rouge asked when they all had found their way to the shelter.

"We don't know how, but somehow Eggman has managed to bring him back," Tails explained.

"But it's so weird," Knuckles said. "How did Eggman remember Mephiles, if he never existed. And why do WE suddenly remember all that stuff that happened in Soleanna?"

"Stop wondering and start doing something to help my Sonic!" Amy yelled. She didn't care if nothing made sense as long as her hero could be saved.

"Hmm, last time we recovered him by collecting all seven Chaos Emeralds and with help of Princess Elise," Tails thought aloud.

"Then let's go find those Emeralds and Elise!" Amy said instantly.

* * *

Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Silver, Blaze, and Rouge separated for the search while Cream and Vanilla were left to take care of Sonic and Cosmo. Cream willingly and happily watered Cosmo. She thought "Tails will be grateful that I helped."

"Ma, who is Princess Elise, and why do we need to find her?"

"I don't know, honey. But we've got to save Mr. Sonic, so that we can stop Mephiles."

"Who's that?" Cream asked. Vanilla sighed.

"I wish I knew, dear. But I'm afraid that this is only the beginning of horrible things that are going to happen."

* * *

While Silver, Blaze, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and the Chaotix were looking for the seven Chaos Emeralds, Amy went to Soleanna in search for Elise. She walked into the royal castle and found the Princess in the throne room.

"Who are you?" Elise asked.

_So she hasn't got her memories back, _Amy thought.

"I am Amy Rose. I came, because my friend needs help, and only you can help him."

"Me? But… Do I even know this person?"

"Umm, yes in a way… But there's no time to explain; this is the matter of life and death!"

"Okay, I'll come," Elise nodded deferentially. Amy showed the way.

* * *

Finally everybody had returned to Sonic. It was time to pray upon the Emeralds. Elise had been instructed how she would accomplish the ritual. She felt very embarrassed, but was honored in a way. The young princess kneed before the blue hedgehog who was surrounded by all seven, luminous Chaos Emeralds that floated in the air emitting light of their own unique colors. It was very beautiful yet sad sight. Elise crossed her hands and begged for the return of the hero. A flash of light followed, when Sonic woke up.

"Thank you again, Elise," he said, so gently that it broke Amy's heart. Her hero was back, but it was so wrong that it had to be Elise who brought him back. The pink hedgehog tightly squeezed the white rose as she slowly walked away with tears in her eyes.


	4. Master of Time

**Master of Time**

"But why are we here instead of our own time?" Silver thought aloud.

"It must've been Mephiles," Sonic said. "Or Eggman. Somehow either of them took you here and erased your memories. Then they sent you to a town that Eggman himself came to destroy to make you and Blaze come to us, which led us to leave our homes just as Eggman planned."

"But how could that have been Mephiles, since he wasn't even born at that moment?" Blaze asked.

"Mephiles controls time," Sonic explained. "It's unimaginable what all he can do with such powers. He can change our past, present, and future."

"That means he's like Solaris…" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Which means that we need Shadow to defeat him!" Tails finished.

"But Shadow is gone, isn't he?"

* * *

Shadow the Hedgehog was in Dr. Eggman's base with the doctor's robots, Decoe, Bokoe, and Bokkun. Eggman had abandoned the trio as he had started his experiments with Mephiles. He had told his servants that they were free now; that they would never again have to obey his orders like slaves. The servile robots weren't excited, because they didn't know what to do without a master. Especially Bokkun, who had been very loyal to his creator, was lost. So, the robots started following Shadow, keeping him as their new master.

The black hedgehog himself was a little annoyed by the robot-trio, especially since everybody was worried about him, and he still hadn't forgotten Molly's death. He needed time alone, but could not get away. Outside Shadow seemed to be perfectly fine, but he was very lonely once again though he refused to admit it to himself.

Suddenly Sonic and his friends broke through the door and entered the base. Shadow didn't seem surprised.

"What are you doing here?" he asked crossing his arms as usual.

"We need your help," Sonic said quickly. He, and everybody else, were quite relieved that the antihero was okay.

"Why should I help you?" the ebony hedgehog asked.

"It's Mephiles!" Amy explained. "He's back, and planning to take over Mobius!"

Shadow's eyes widened. Mephiles! The one who had tried to manipulate him to believe that the world was against him. Mephiles, indeed, was the strongest enemy Shadow had ever faced, and he knew they alone wouldn't stand a chance against him. There was no way he would let the nefarious villain come in his way again.

"I guess I'll have to help you," Shadow said. "But can you explain how's he returned?"

Sonic explained how Eggman had done it, and that Mephiles wasn't the same as before; this time he was able to control time.

"In that case we need Silver," Shadow said. "The only way to defeat a being that exists in all timelines, is to have a person from past, present, and future.

"I'm right here!" Silver broke in waving his hands behind the other animals.

"So we're up for the challenge!"

* * *

At the same time, on the other side of the room, Cream had discovered the three robots, and she found Bokkun among them. She took out the locket and held it out.

"I believe this locket belongs to you, Mr. Bokkun," she said.

"Uhh, yes… You can just keep it, thank you very much, Cr- Cream," the red-faced robot babbled.

"Take it, it's yours," Cream said, opened Bokkun's palm and handed him the locket. The robot blushed even more, but luckily for him, it was hard to notice for his dark color. Cream walked away, and Bokkun scratched his head, wondering how the rabbit had found the locket. Had Rouge given it to her?

* * *

"Okay, boys! You're all ready to face Mephiles now!" Rouge said to the three hedgehogs that had turned super with the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"And you, my princess, won't be needed anymore," Amy said, still jealous of Elise and started dragging the boyfriend-thief away by hand.

"She must stay for now, Amy," Silver said. "I don't think she can get home safely without our help."

Princess Elise stood still confused of everything. She felt left over, because she was the only person who was not an animal. Also, she could not understand anything what was going on.

Suddenly the ceiling of the base broke and Mephiles rushed in, emerging from the dust cloud.

"MWAHAHAHAAA! You cannot hide me you fools! Battle with honor and die as heroes; or escape your fate and die as cowards."

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yelled abruptly causing Mephiles to freeze completely.

"What'd you do," Knuckles asked perplexed.

"I temporarily stopped time which he is controlling. Now he has nothing to control for a short while and we have time to make an escape."

"We are gonna escape?" Silver asked. He had been anticipating a counter-attack.

"Only for now, so that we get everybody to safety," Shadow said.

"But where can they go?" Sonic asked, pointing at Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Elise, Blaze, Chaotix, and Amy.

"I know!" Tails exclaimed. "I'll make a portal to Chris's world. There we can definitely be in peace as you fight Mephiles in this world."

"GOOD IDEA," everybody agreed.

* * *

Tails's portal was soon ready, because he had secretly worked on it before. Finally Sonic and his friends went through the portal to meet Chris and others for the last time.


	5. Reunion in Ruins

** Reunion in Ruins**

"This doesn't look like Chris's world at all!" Cream said looking around confused.

"But, but…"

Everybody was shocked about what they saw. All the buildings were only ruins. Broken windows, twisted metal parts, flipped cars, smoke and fire. It was devastation as far as eye could see. It was like tornado or earthquaqe had hit the place. This reminded Silver of what his world used to look like.

"Tails, are you sure you got us into the right place?" Amy doubted.

"This is Chris's world!" Tails guaranteed. "But time passes much faster here, remember? And we haven't been here for quite a while. Something must've happened during our absence!"

The animals moved on horrified by the scenery trying to find one human to ask questions from.

"Did we have to take THOSE with us?" Shadow complained pointing at the robo-trio.

"We couldn't just leave them for Mephiles," Sonic said spreading his arms. "Where're all the people?"

There weren't any people anywhere. The normally busy Station Square was now deserted, and impossible to recognize. It took a while before the animals ran into one old man sitting back against the wall. He seemed poor with his ragged clothes and messy beard, not to mention the awful smell.

"Excuse me, sir, but have you heard of the Thorndykes, and if so, where do they live these days?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic?" the old man spoke rising his head. The hedgehog tilted his head in disbelief. "Sonic you're back!"

"Wh- what do you mean?" the blue blur backed up as the old man tried to embrace him. This exceeded even Amy's attempts.

"I am Chris!" the man said happily.

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed trying to make sense and imagine how the brisk ten year old youngster had turned into that ugly bum.

Chris explained how he had gained age as Eggman had sent him home. The doctor had warned him, but he had ignored it.

"I'm sorry that I never got to say goodbye," Chris apologized when he recalled the final day he had spent on Mobius.

"Nah, we understand," Sonic said. "Could you explain what's happened here?"

"Oh, dark times have come in my world, Sonic," Chris replied. "There's a war going on here! I got left behind from the troops and now I'm here alone."

"Is Chuck okay?" Tails asked breaking into the conversation. To his disappointment Chris put down his head with tears in his eyes.

"All of my family is gone including Ella and Mr. Tanaka. Grandpa passed away two years ago, and others are victims of war."

If Sonic and his friends wore hats, they would have removed them that moment. It was a great loss and very deppressing. And they had thought that they were only ones in trouble!

* * *

After telling Chris why they had come, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow prepared to return to Mobius for the final battle against the Master of Time. Then they would try to help Chris's world. Both needed to be saved.

Before the three hedgehogs entered the portal to Mobius, they had to say their goodbyes.

"Remember to stay with Chris and never walk alone", Silver reminded Blaze. He didn't know the old man, but knew he was a friend.

"Be careful, Sonic!" Amy waved.

"Of course!" Sonic winked.

"So long!" Shadow said not much direct to anyone, and jumped into the portal.

"SONIC!!!" Tails yelled suddenly. Sonic turned around right before he would have jumped.

"She has born! It's Cosmo, she's alive!"

Sonic smiled and showed thumbs up. "I'm happy for you, Tails! Congratulations for taking such a good care of her. Tell her that I'll be back to greet her within a few hours."

* * *

Tails went back to Cosmo. She was still sleeping, but she breathed, which was a proof that she was alive. Chris helped Tails to lift the Seedrian rest on a bed. The twin-tailed fox covered her with a sheet and left her there. Soon enough she'd wake up.

It was night, but it wasn't dark outside. Tails visited Chuck's grave. He placed flowers under the stone. Cream awkwardly walked beside her love-interest. She knew Bokkun's feelings for her, but the robot was way too shy for her style. He was hiding from her. The rabbit wanted someone more chivalric by her side. Someone like Tails.

Cream stared at Ella's grave, which was next to Chuck's. The kitchen lady had always been so nice; it felt horrible she was gone so suddenly.

"I'm glad that Cosmo is back," Cream said just to say something.

"Me too. Thank you for taking care of her while we were hunting Emeralds."

Cream blushed. "It was a pleasure to help. In fact, I'll happily help you anytime you need help."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Tails said and walked away. Cream sighed. Why wouldn't the fox see how she felt for him.

Bokkun tried to come closer to Cream from the shadows. The biscuit rabbit saw him with the corner of her eye, sighed again, and walked away ignoring the robot.

* * *

Cosmo opened her eyes.

"I'm so glad that you're finally back, Cosmo," Tails said smiling widely.

"Who are you? Who am I? Where am I?" Cosmo wondered, not showing any signs of recognizing her friends that were surrounding her. Tails's ears lowered slightly as he asked nervously:

"It's me, Tails, remember? And you're Cosmo. These are our friends. You helped us to fight the Metarex."

Cosmo only looked around in confusion. She rose up.

"My name's… Cosmo?"

Tails fell into depression though he did not show it. Cosmo had forgotten everything. How could Tails say that he loves her anymore?

Vanilla pushed Cosmo back to sleeping position.

"Rest now, dear! Maybe your memory will come back over time."

* * *

Tails leaned against a wall, his mind full of thoughts. Rouge emerged from the shadows, and walked by him.

"You don't seem happy even though your beloved is back."

"What'd you expect?" Tails replied. "She doesn't remember me anymore."

"What does it matter?" Rouge asked looking at her fingernails through the white gloves. "A gal's a gal, no matter the inside."

What are you saying?"

"Like you don't know," Rouge winked playfully. "It's the outlook that matters, not who the person is. You would even fall in love with Shadow if he was in form of Cosmo." Rouge laughed spitefully at the image in her head.

"You're wrong!" Tails yelled causing Rouge to stop laughing. "I didn't love Cosmo only for her prettiness, but mostly because she was a good person. I would never love Cosmo if she wouldn't be the same she used to be!"

"Whatever you say," Rouge said and flew out of the dark alley.

* * *

As Tails was walking back to the hiding place, he met up with Cream who had intentionally been waiting for him, but acted like it was a coincidence.

"Good evening, Tails," she said politely and looked extremely cute with a pink flower behind her ear in her tilted head. Her eyes looked like chocolate chips. Tails was blind to that beauty, because his mind was full of thoughts and confusion.

"Has Cosmo started to remember anything?" Tails asked hopefully. Cream shook her head, so that another one of her long ears touched lightly Tails's face. The fox did not move.

"Sorry," the rabbit said. "But would you want to walk back with me?"

"Uh, sure," Tails replied hesitatively. He felt like being alone, but did not want to be rude.

"And you'll protect me from anything that comes our way?" she continued, moving slightly closer to the fox.

"Umm, I don't think there's anything dangerous…"

"But just in case," Cream said and was now very close to Tails right about to kiss, but the male started walking.

"Okay, stay right behind me."

Cream sighed. It had been too close. Tails knew now what Cream was thinking, but he had promised that his heart belonged to Cosmo only, and he would remain faithful even if the flower girl didn't remember him.

* * *

It was midnight. Amy and Blaze were waiting next to the portal for the three heroes to return. The spiralin gate to the other world was the only thing that lit the darkness. Its spiraling waves made a faint noise, and it flashed suspiciously every now and then.

"When will they be back?" Amy started to worry. Already three hours had passed, and she just could not even think that something horrible could have happened.

"I'm afraid that the battle will take them a lot longer than we expected," Blaze replied. "Their enemy is very considerable and powerful."

Amy nodded.

"I just hope they're okay."


	6. The Final Battle

**The Final Battle**

While fighting against their opponent, Sonic, Shadow and Silver had learned that it was Mephiles who had caused the war in Chris's world. The Master of Time had turned back time after Sonic and others had gone through the portal. He found the portal and entered it before anyone else and created an army of his clones to fight the mankind. Now he would conquer two different worlds at once. He had done it all within one minute, for his unbelievable powers over time.

"You greedy jerk will regret this!" Sonic shouted as he attacked Mephiles. The evil being had created clones of himself, just like the time when he had been fighting Shadow, Rouge and Omega. Shadow unleashed his powers again by removing the rings from his hands. However the clones were much stronger this time.

The battle had lasted more than twenty hours now. Each and everyone was getting tired, even Mephiles. Sonic's speed-, Shadow's chaos-, and Silver's psychokinetic attacks had damaged the nefarious adversary critically, but he still had the upper hand with armies of clones and godly powers.

"You might think that you can live in peace after you defeat me…" Mephiles panted. His powers had noticeably weakened.

"And so we do!" Silver replied confidently.

"You're wrong!" Mephiles smiled. "Even if you do defeat me, you'll never be in peace, because Dr. Eggman will be reborn."

"WHAT?!" All three golden hedgehogs shouted at the same time.

Mephiles laughed as he continued. "If I die, all of my past will be erased. When my past gets erased, so will yours. You'll find yourself in the moment when Eggman was about to create me. That's how the Black Diamond works. Did you really think that Eggman would sacrifice himself? He's too conceited with his ego to get rid of himself. He knew you would destroy me, Sonic."

"So this all was just Eggman testing me?" Sonic asked in disbelief. Mephiles nodded.

"If we destroy you, Eggman's gonna create you again?" Shadow asked fearing that it would be an endless cycle.

"No, if you defeat me, you'll destroy the Black Diamond that resides within me. No matter in what time-line you destroy the Black Diamond, it'll become destroyed in all the others. So, Eggman can never create me again unless he creates another Black Diamond."

"Why are you telling us all this?" Shadow asked.

"I am humble and loyal to my creator, whom without I wouldn't exist. My duty is to inform you how brilliant man he is, before I destroy you!"

The fight started again as Mephiles made an attack called "Dark Cannon". It hit Silver and he fell to the ground. Mephiles continued attacking at the two other golden hedgehogs.

As Shadow fought he wondered what he was fighting for. The world was his enemy, so he had no friends or foes. Finally, though, the black hedgehog decided to change his attitude. The others had come to him asking for help. Friends help each other. And Eggman's robots were so loyal to him. Maybe eventually the world would turn its back on him, but that time could wait. He had friends for whom he would fight as long as they were with him, because he knew he wasn't alone. At least he wanted to believe so.

Silver thought what he had heard from Mephiles. If they defeated him, would he get back to his own time with Blaze? Or would he be trapped in Sonic's time for eternity? Silver wouldn't mind it, but his own time was fine, too, because Iblis was sealed and everything was back to normal in his hometown.

Sonic was sad in a way. If they defeated Mephiles, it would take them back in time, and Cosmo would be only a plant again. It would be sad for Tails. So long he had waited for Cosmo to reborn and now he would have to wait again. Sonic also thought about Amy. What would he say to her after returning? He knew that the pink hedgehog would have worried sick about him.

Finally it was the time for final strike. Mephiles's clones had faded and he had fallen on the ground breathing heavily. Sonic, Shadow and Silver prepared to attack together to finish the evil one.

"Impossible!" Mephiles shouted. "I am the strongest being alive! I've killed Sonic the Hedgehog two times, and conquered two planets, and still I lose to three little hedgehogs!"

"Well we have friends," Sonic smirked.

"And memories of them keep us going," Silver continued.

"Say your prayers!" Shadow finished.

"…I'm sorry, doctor! I failed you. You gave me life, and now I'll give it back to you!" Mephiles faded away. The three hedgehogs cheered and gave each other high-fives.

White light surrounded Sonic, Shadow and Silver. The same happened in Chris's world. Black Diamond was destroyed so Mephiles's past would be erased. They all got back in time, back on Mobius.


	7. Last Goodbyes

**Last Goodbyes**

"Haahaa! Your face is priceless, Hedgehog! You've got to admit I really fooled you this time!"

"Very funny, Egghead! And I only died once!" Sonic said as looking as gloomy as Shadow.

"You died? I'm disappointed!"

"Why would you test Sonic like that?" Knuckles asked.

"Just to see how long that Mephiles could stand against you rodents. Not for long I see. Even I could fight you for longer. That proves that I truly am a genius!"

"Well, you do deserve congratulations for your best plot yet, but you still destroyed our homes, remember?" Amy reminded.

"Oh yes! Come here, I have a surprise to you all."

The animals, the robots, and Princess Elise followed Dr. Eggman. He led them through some kind of door. Behind the door there was an identical forest with all the homes of Sonic's friends.

"Thank you, doctor," Cream said entranced. The new forest seemed even more beautiful than the old one.

"That guy really has a heart!" Knuckles smiled.

"And I thought he hated me!" Sonic laughed at the irony, making the doctor embarrassed. Maybe he had been a little too nice?

Sonic told Eggman that it was really much to be done to let his own life be in hands of his worst enemy. Eggman had really trusted him.

"Nah, I knew Mephiles wouldn't be a match for you…"

"Actually…" Sonic tried to interrupt.

"… but I still must be grateful that you saved me. You saved me by destroying my best plan ever. Brilliant, isn't it? Therefore, I promise to leave you and your friends alone for a few months."

"That's a deal!"

* * *

Decoe, Bokoe, and Bokkun returned to serve their real master, Dr. Eggman, who happily accepted them back, even though they kept pointing out his fatness. Eggman himself kept his word about leaving Sonic and others alone for a while. During that time he started planning a new brilliant plot.

Elise was sent back home. She was sad to leave, because she had learned to know the animals very well during the adventure. When the princess got home with the help from Shadow, she told her father about the great adventure she had experienced. Later she wrote a book about it. It became a Soleanna Times bestseller.

Shadow, who was relieved that he had gotten rid of his servants, had begun to know Elise a little better while taking her back to the castle. The Ultimate Lifeform started to think that in a way the young princess reminded him of Molly and Maria. He tried to ignore his feelings and tell himself that Elise was just normal a human being like the rest of them. He had told her that one day the world would turn its back on him like Mephiles had told him. Elise responded:

"But what if Mephiles only lied to you? What if it was just a trap to get you to his side?"

Shadow had replied: "It's not hard to notice the pattern of bad things happened to me, and the fact that most of them are caused by humans. The world is my enemy. It's easier to accept the fact than to deny the truth."

"I think you need to change your attitude and open your eyes to the love around you," Elise had said. "Maybe then you'll one day learn to forgive the world."

What Elise had said had made Shadow think. He was sad to leave her at the castle, but she had said:

"Come to meet me someday!"

"I will," Shadow had replied. Nobody heard of him for a while since that day.

* * *

As Sonic had feared, Cosmo was only a plant again. However over time she was born again. Unfortunately she still had no her past memories, and they didn't come back over time either. Cosmo became best friends with Cream, and they played every day. She befriended others as well, but her personality just wasn't like it used to be. She was like a different person.

Tails finished his portal to Chris's world so that they all would get to say goodbye to the boy for the last time, and to check that there was no more destruction and war.

In Chris's world, the boy was still an old man. He cried, because he would have to be alone again. But the world was in beautiful shape. Chris still had his mansion and parents. There was a huge celebration held at Station Square before the departure of the animals. Sonic and friends promised to visit the world again someday.

Chris lived a boring life of an old person. He enjoyed reading through his photo-book, which was full of pictures of him and the his adventures with the animals. The man had also kept old newspaper articles about Sonic and his friends. Those memories would never be forgotten.

Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream visited Uncle Chuck's grave for the last time before leaving Chris's world. When they came back to Mobius, Tails destroyed the portal, saying that they had put Chris and his family in danger for the last time.

* * *

Tails was still sad, because Cosmo didn't remember him. Even though the flower girl had befriended everybody on Mobius, Tails couldn't bear to see her, because she wasn't the same Cosmo that he used to know.

The twin-tailed fox decided to send Cosmo on his own planet with his own kind. The race had started to live their lives again on Greengate, so Tails wouldn't feel guilt leaving her alone. It was the best solution for both of them.

"She's like Chris, Elise, Silver and Blaze; I'd want them to stay, but they can't. The same's with her: she doesn't belong here either," Tails said for excuse. His true reason to send Cosmo back was that every time he saw the 'new' Cosmo, it brought back the memories of the one Tails used to love, but had to kill. It was indelible memory that he couldn't bear to recall daily. Cosmo had to leave.

Tails prepared his Typhoon ship to launch away from Mobius. Sonic would come with him just in case. The launch felt horrible for the fox, because when he told Cosmo that she had to leave, she started to think that Tails hated her.

"I don't belong here?" She cried. Tails tried to tune down his statement, but it didn't work.

* * *

Cream was sad that Cosmo had to leave, and she wanted to come along with Tails to take her home.

"Can I, mommy? Pleease!" she begged.

"Of course, darling! You're a big girl! As long as it's okay with Tails, it's okay with me," Vanilla said. Cream cheered, jumped in the air and ran towards the launching place where the Typhoon was waiting.

* * *

"Why can't I come with you?" Cream asked Tails in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Cream, but this is personal," Tails said.

_He really loves her… even though she doesn't remember him. That must be what Ma means with 'True Love', _Cream thought. She sighed and walked out of the launching pad.

Bokkun flew from the sky towards the rabbit. He stopped floating in front of Cream in the air.

"This is for you," he said quickly and gave Cream a locket with her name on it. Cream opened the locket and saw a picture of Miles Prower inside. How did Bokkun know…?

Cream raised her head and saw that the robot was already flying away from her, probably blushed. Cream yelled after him:

"You're sweet, Bokkun! Thank you for this!"

* * *

Knuckles was resting next to the Master Emerald alone. Rouge flew over him, saw him, and landed.

"What do you want?" Knuckles asked opening his eyes and getting up from the resting position.

"Be a little more polite when you greet a fine lady," Rouge protested Knuckles's reaction.

"I can greet a thief just the way I want," Knuckles struck back.

"I only came to say goodbye for now," Rouge said. "I'm not gonna be around for a while."

"Okay, bye!" Knuckles said quickly and was about to lie down again, but Rouge stopped him.

"What's the rush with a goodbye? Oh well, try to cheer the yellow furball. His spirit is very low right now."

Rouge herself went to look for Shadow. The black and red hedgehog always made her concerned with his mysterious disappearances. Knuckles had told her that it was to make his show-off come-backs even cooler. Rouge laughed and thought that Shadow just is what he is. Some things in their world just were immutable.

* * *

Tails build a portal that sent Silver and Blaze back to their own time. They started living normal lives together promising to come back again someday. The white hedgehog and his violet friend became heroes of their time for their stories of how they saved the past. Since then, the duo started accomplishing exploits with their powers to help their town.

Tails's Typhoon was finally ready to launch. The trip to Cosmo's home planet would take a long time, so Amy wanted to say goodbye to Sonic before the launch.

"Don't forget to bring me a souvenir from there," she reminded.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"A flower."

"Gotcha, but not just any flower; it has to be a rose," he winked.

* * *

After Cosmo had returned to her home, and Tails and Sonic had come back on Mobius, the yellow fox went to his workshop alone. He emptied the flower pot, where Cosmo used to be, from soil. Along with soil, something else dropped from the pot. It was some kind of colourful card. Tails read it aloud:

"Miles 'Tails' Prower. We are all your friends and will support you to the end. Don't forget that!"

After the text there were signatures of all on Mobius. Even Eggman, Elise and Chris had signed the card. Tails smiled while looking at the photo which featured them all, even Cosmo.

"I never thought I was alone," Tails laughed shedding a tear. "But this does give me strength to carry on without her."

* * *

**A/N: This is where I decided to end this season. If you liked it, I'd be happy if you also read my Seasons 5 and 6, which are two separate stories continuing where this one left off. Reviews are appreciated.  
**


End file.
